Nouvel an
by FayVerte
Summary: Dix petits OS, un tous les jours. Cinq couples, normalement, qui vont se succéder afin de vous souhaiter une bonne année. Et bien plus encore. Cinq couples que j'aime oui, mais trouvez la réponse et vous aurez un petit couple que vous aimez.
1. Bonne année

Titre: Bonne année

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Sadique

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise.

**Bonne année**

La célébration de Noël avait toujours été réservée à la famille. Et le nouveau an aux amis. Alors chaque fois, la famille Vongola se réunissait pour cette seconde occasion. Ses différents membres profitaient de la trêve occasionnée par les fêtes de fin d'année pour saluer les êtres qui leur étaient chères ou même retrouver les lieux auxquels ils étaient attachés. Et enfin, pour la dernière des nuits, ils se retrouvaient. Et Hibari était là.

Il regardait les heures défiler entre l'arrivée des plats. Il contemplait ses voisins de table, de plus en plus ivres. Il les méprisait. Tous. Pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait à sa ville, pour les coups qu'il avait pris, les premiers, pour les hommes qu'il avait perdu par leur faute, pour les comparaisons qu'ils établissaient, saouls, pour s'amuser. Il les détestait tous pour le faire rester ici, avec eux, et commencer à trouver ça normal. Le temps de quelques repas, plusieurs fois par ans, il était avec un groupe. Et il détestait ça.

Il partait toujours très tôt. Avant que la situation ne dégénère. Les autres le laissaient quitter la pièce, sauf une vague remarque de Gokudera toujours pour ne pas avoir attendu l'autorisation de sortir de table. Comme chaque année, à cette date précise, c'était le seul commentaire qu'il lui adressait, sans insister autant que le reste du temps. Il n'y répondait jamais. Et il détestait autant la réplique, devenue tellement habituelle, que son propre silence, rituel. Quelque part, ils devaient sentir qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Ils devaient deviner son intolérance à leur présence, son écœurement grandissant. Kusakabe resterait jusqu'au bout et lui rapporterait les éléments signifiants, s'il y en avait.

Malgré tout, il était venu. Chaque année, il restait à table un court moment, la baie vitrée ouverte pour l'accueillir, et il repartait, évitant le décompte fatidique. Il regagnait ses propres appartements, ne se souciant pas même d'aller prier au temple.

Allongé sur son matelas, il attendait. Il y avait cette chose qui l'énervait plus que toutes les autres les soirs de nouvel an. Et contre laquelle il ne faisait rien. Il se contentait d'attendre, presque anesthésié. Souvent, il s'endormait, plein de rancœur, et n'était réveillé que par le bruit de la porte coulissant. La plupart du temps, il faisait semblant, tournant dos à l'entrée.

Lui, il ne le détestait pas. Il ne l'énervait pas. Lui, il le haïssait. A ne pas supporter l'entente de son nom, à le prononcer avec toute la hargne qu'il possédait. A vouloir lui écraser le visage contre le sol et le piétiner de toutes ses forces. A rêver de son corps en lambeaux, le sang noir, impur, s'écoulant des plaies qu'il aurait causé. Il haïssait sa bouche moqueuse. Et laissait ces lèvres parcourir avec ferveur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il haïssait ses yeux, miroir de son âme putride. Et les laissait le regarder, l'encourageant en dévoilant sa peau. Il haïssait ses mains qui s'étaient refermées sur son cou pour l'étrangler, le battant. Et se laissait, ces nuits là, mourir entre ses bras quand elles recommençaient, explosant quand la poigne se déserrait pour lui faire inspirer à grandes goulées l'air qu'ils partageaient. Ou plus simplement, quand elles l'aimaient, trompant le dégoût de leurs regards. Il le haïssait du tout au tout, du bout de ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage, toile arachnéenne, quand il le chevauchait, au bout de ses pieds qui venaient réchauffer les siens dans des caresses faussement tendres. Il le haïssait autant les nuits que les jours où le voir suffisait à faire battre son cœur de rage, l'envie de le tuer plus forte que tout autre chose. Alors ils ne s'y voyaient plus, attendant la nuit pour se faire la guerre entre une étreinte et un soupir. Ils attendaient les évènements, rumeurs pour apprendre que l'autre était là. Et les nouvel an. Et comme il l'attendait dans sa chambre, ouverte pour qu'il puisse y accéder, l'autre allait saluer les Vongola. Et viendrait le voir. Cédant à chaque fois, comme lui lui cédait par avance. Ça n'avait jamais été un jeu. Ni une histoire à longue durée. Aucune promesse pour accompagner les nuits de l'année où ils ne s'affrontaient pas. Juste une pulsion qui ne savait pas disparaître. Et eux, incapables d'admettre leur défaite.

« Oya, encore à m'attendre ? »

« J'espérais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Bonne année! Un peu aigre en fin de compte. Peut-être pas assez joyeuse. Mais je tenais à vous la souhaiter. C'était agréable à écrire mais je devais faire entre 600 et 1000 mots. J'ai rapidement était coincée entre ce que je voulais dire, ce que je ne pouvais plus détailler et pleins d'autres schmilblick. Allez, je vous dis à demain.

Un drabble à la première personne qui trouvera le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans cette histoire, avec les conditions de son choix. Un indice ? Il dérive de la mythologie grecque.


	2. Bonne santé

Titre: Bonne santé

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Musical

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler. J'aurai bien fait du M mais je sens que la fille qui habite dans la même maison que moi m'en aurait voulu.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise. Par ailleurs, tout à la fin de ce chapitre (après la note de l'auteur et tout mon blabla) se trouve le cadeau de Tsuki Yoru. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Dans le cas contraire, tu seras remboursée, jusqu'à complète satisfaction.

**Bonne santé**

Gokudera haïssait le piano. Il haïssait les notes qui s'enchaînaient sous ses doigts, glissant de la partition au clavier sans qu'il prenne pleinement le temps de les déchiffrer. Il haïssait le sourire sur ses lèvres, réflexe d'une longue pratique et vague souvenir d'enfance qu'il affichait en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, et les rires qui quittaient sa gorge alors, gêné par le succès rencontré. Deux trois accords leur suffisait, un petit air populaire et le tour était joué. Mais quoi qu'il joue, il réentendant les conseils tant répétés, inscrits en lui maintenant. Il comptait ses erreurs, nombre de fois qu'il aurait rejoué le morceau en punition. Il avait le frisson des examens, la fièvre des attentes qui pesaient sur lui. Oui, il haïssait tout ça. Mais moins qu'il se haïssait de désirer effleurer l'instrument chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Blanc, les touches trop molles au toucher, noir et désaccordé, la pédale grinçante ou les roulettes crissantes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher et chercher à en deviner le son. Il entendait le bruit de ses ongles, pas coupé, rythmant sa lecture. Il évaluait toujours, rapidement, si ses chaussures dérangeraient son jeu. Si la pièce sonnerait bien en toussotant. C'était inscrit en lui, il ne savait plus depuis longtemps comment désapprendre.

Oui, Gokudera haïssait le piano. Comme on cherche à oublier un vieil amant dont on a trop deviné le corps, dont on connait trop les habitudes. Il cherchait à l'oublier avec la ferveur des condamnés qui cèderont encore et encore sans jamais parvenir, tout à fait, à le quitter. Et à cause de ça, la famille Vongola pouvait le voir rire pendant que ses mains, faussement virtuoses, esquissaient des pirouettes et des effets pour le plaisir de ses spectateurs. Il retrouvait alors le maintien qu'il effaçait le reste du temps au profit d'une attitude plus décontractée, arguant porter le poids de son adolescence sur le dos, les mains dans les poches. Il retrouvait tous les réflexes qui avaient tant enchantés la galerie quand il était petit, quand on exhibait l'enfant prodige qui ravissait la cour avec ses manières.

Il se releva, saluant ses amis et toutes les autres personnes présentes, exagérant finalement sa révérence pour perdre ce côté qui le rendait trop solennelle. Et d'une boutade, saisir le premier alcool qui se présentait devant lui. Il était déjà ivre avant de céder, avec toute la modestie que cela impliquait, aux réclamations de ses compagnons d'arme. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'ivresse où l'amenait la musique, le spleen redondant au plus profond de lui.

Il ne pourrait jamais dire où l'emmenaient les quelques mesures qu'il dessinait, jamais admettre la faille qui se creusait et le trainait, entre bécards et bémols, au bout de la raison, jusqu'aux folies qui l'habituaient. Il ne pourrait jamais admettre la mélancolie de certains morceaux, les souvenirs qu'ils provoquaient. Ni la cigarette au creux des lèvres, ni l'explosion de la dynamite, assourdissant pendant un instant au moins le tempo de son cœur. Les pulsations qui se suivent, trop régulières, empêchant le sommeil. Il le garderait au fond de lui parmi les autres secrets de son passé. Aux côtés de sa peur de perdre ses mains. A ses côtés à lui.

Il l'avait toujours au bout de l'âme. Dans un coin de son esprit, sur fond de Chopin ou au début d'un Rachmaninov, il gardait sa trace. Il était marqué par son odeur que la cigarette n'effaçait plus sur l'oreiller, sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Il avait son goût sur ses lèvres, au fond de la gorge, qui l'animait malgré son absence toujours plus angoissante et son retour qu'il espérait. Il avait le souvenir de ses mains sur son corps, puissantes, qui l'enserraient amoureusement, avec prudence, sans tenir compte des années qui passaient, comme une première fois renouvelée. Il laissait leur corps jouer un duo dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître les sons et les résonances, à percevoir les fines variations d'une partie à l'autre. Où leurs deux voix se répondaient comme un échos toujours modifié, avec ce thème principale lancinant qui revenait inlassablement.

Il savait bien qu'un jour sûrement, la symphonie s'arrêterait. Que la page suivante de la partition manquerait et qu'il devrait réapprendre à composer, seul. Ça lui tordait le ventre, cette angoisse de ne plus entendre son rire d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, étouffé par les draps, par sa main agacée qui venait cacher la bouche qui l'avait embrassé. Il craignait plus que tout la blessure qui pourrait l'atteindre s'il revenait un jour, le corps écorché, incapable de jouer ses propres lignes. Leurs peurs étaient les mêmes, leurs objectifs différents. Lui avait su dès le départ dans quoi il s'engageait contrairement à l'autre qui avait signé pour le métier mais jamais pu totalement renoncer au sport, frappant toujours la balle. Alors son expression rajeunissait, oublieux qu'il devenait des meurtres et de leurs mains tachées de sang. Il savait que cela pourrait leur jouer des tours. Qu'un jour sûrement, fausse note, il accepterait de sacrifier sa musique pour son jeu. Ou que cet imbécile inverserait leurs rôles. Mais ils avaient fini par accepter la dangerosité de leurs affections et en jouaient, comme des virtuoses, masquant chaque faiblesse par des rires, cyniques ou amusés et attendant le silence d'une chambre vide pour se parler avec des soupirs. Juste un secret supplémentaire, et l'impression qu'ils tournaient tous autour de la même personne à force.

« Je suis rentré! »

Et la joie qu'il contenait de moins en moins à cette phrase. Et le sourire qu'il transformait en grimace. Et leurs regards qui se croisaient du premier coup, brillant de promesses de plaisir et de déclarations qui le feraient rougir puis s'énerver, de caresses qui le tueraient à petit feu, de phrases n'ayant plus de sens que pour eux.

« Imbécile! Ne fais plus attendre le Dixième! Tu n'es vraiment pas fait pour être son bras droit. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Bonne santé (mentale, vous l'avez compris)! C'était un peu trop romantique en fin de compte. Avec des pseudo envolées lyriques que je devine lassantes. Mais en l'écrivant, Beethoven m'a portée du début à la fin et je me suis un peu emportée. Mes plus plates excuses. Pour les personnes se demandant, oui, il y aura des textes joyeux. Cependant, ils appartiennent à la seconde partie des couples. Merci d'attendre encore quelques jours. Merci d'avoir lu, merci aux courageux qui m'écriront une review et à demain ?

Merci également à Fyekawai pour sa review. Non, j'ai tendance à esquiver la guimauve. Ça n'est pas exactement mon genre. Je préfère tous les problèmes sentimentaux, les relations conflictuelles. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la question du jour et j'espère que tu as eu le temps de dégriser et te reposer (pas comme l'auteur, ivre en continu)! Et encore bonne année!

Et merci à Maliviia: Tu aurais pu signer que je te réponde par le site plutôt qu'ici. Pour la limite de mots, je trouve ça agréable moi. Ça définit des objectifs plus précis. Au contraire de QEHE où j'avance parfois à l'aveuglette même si je connais mon but final. Les dialogues ici permettent juste une fin ouverte, c'est un moyen aussi de chercher à coller au personnage plus longtemps. En le faisant parler, j'ai tendance à le dénaturer. Là, les phrases sont incisives et brèves, plus en accord avec ce qu'on en a déjà lu dans le manga. Bonnes courses ?

Un drabble à la première personne qui trouvera le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans cette histoire, avec les conditions de son choix. Un indice ? Le poète l'a réinventé en France au XIXème siècle.

* * *

Absinthe, Belladone, Capucine.

D'un bout à l'autre de la pièce s'accumulaient les souvenirs séchés de son absence. Le blanc profond des fleurs devait lui rappeler, plus que sa détermination, ce qu'il avait abandonné en quittant l'homme.

Datura, Églantine, Freesia.

Elles étaient toutes là, mémoire de leur histoire. Il aurait dû savoir les lire, déchiffrer les mots qu'il lui adressait.

Gentiane, Hortensia, Ixia.

Placardées au mur, sans odeur, sans la douceur des pétales. En photo, noir et blanc, sans jamais perdre leur éclat.

Jacinthe, Lys, Marguerite.

Les fleurs du passé qui s'accumulaient.

Nemophile, Orchidée-

Note de fin de l'auteur: Youhou! 100 mots tout rond! Oui, ceci est sensé être un Byaku Sho-chan. Hum. Si tu as des réclamations à faire Tsuki Yoru, n'hésite pas. C'est vraiment spécial. Et pas très joyeux. Mais Byakuran nous tendait une perche de la taille d'un tronc de chêne centenaire avec ses fleurs! Ca m'a permis de me souvenir de ce projet toujours en cours d'écriture sur lui. J'y reviendrai. Merci en tout cas pour ta proposition, c'était un plaisir de m'en occuper.


	3. Un amour

Titre: Un amoureux (ou plusieurs copains)

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Animal

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler. J'aurai bien fait du M mais je sens que la fille qui habite dans la même maison que moi m'en aurait voulu.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise. Par ailleurs, tout à la fin de ce chapitre (après la note de l'auteur et tout mon blabla) se trouvent plusieurs drabble. Parce que voilà, je ne sais pas m'arrêter. Ou refuser d'écrire pour plusieurs personnes au lieu d'une. J'accepte toutes les réclamations parce que j'ai vraiment fait ça à ma sauce.

**Un amoureux (ou plusieurs copains)**

Trop faible pour s'échapper. Trop jeune pour savoir comment jouer. Trop immature pour s'en amuser. Où qu'on regarde, Lambo était trop. Trop dans le personnage qu'il incarnait, trop dans les apparences qu'il cherchait à préserver. Elle pouvait tenir face à des inconnus, cette image qu'il renvoyait de lui-même. Pas aux côtés de tant de personnes fortes. Pas aux côtés de ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir.

Lui n'avait pas eu le temps de les voir changer. Physiquement oui. Mais un jour, soudainement, on l'avait réveillé. Et il avait vu combien ils étaient devenus forts, tous sans aucune exception. Sans aucune autre exception que lui.

Lambo était rentré dans la pièce comme une bête traquée, par avance proie plutôt que chasseur. Paradant vaguement, cherchant des alliés, guettant les failles de ses adversaires. Ici, tous étaient contre lui. Malgré son statut de gardien, il savait qu'il se retrouverait à la table des enfants, seul face aux Arcobalenos. Sa place ne changerait pas, pas plus que celle de toutes les autres personnes entrant dans cette pièce. Il avait l'impression de répéter le même schéma, année après année.

Il s'était approché de la famille principale au début, comptant sur leur sympathie à son égard. Espérant que sa maladresse naturelle l'éloignerait d'eux. Mais personne n'avait cillé, trop habitué à ce qu'il jouait. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête pour voir son sourire.

Le premier verre qu'il but contenait plus de whisky que de coca. Il prit son temps pour le goûter et l'abandonna parmi beaucoup d'autres sur la table. Le bruit ambiant lui permettait de se taire et de les observer. Il avait juste à laisser sortir un rire de temps en temps pour rassurer les autres, leur dire qu'il était toujours vivant. Et qu'il s'amusait énormément. Trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide transparent, il sourcilla en sentant le goût du martini blanc caresser son palais, délicieux il devait l'admettre. Il ne tint pas compte de la subtilisation, ignorant le regard amusé qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

Enfin assis à table, entre Charybde et Scylla, il se faisait impassible, silencieux, inexistant. Les laissant s'affronter, comme toujours, à coups de concours ou de poings, blagues mesquines ou enfantines. Il plongea dans son verre de vin blanc. Le reposant, il admira le spectre qui se découpait sur la nappe blanche, miraculeusement propre malgré l'état avancé du repas. Il tourna lentement la tête, regardant la réflexion de celui de son voisin, allant du rouge sang au noir ténébreux. Il ne regarderait pas son propriétaire.

L'alcool lui montait à la tête. Il le sentait réchauffer son corps. Trempant ses lèvres dans le verre à nouveau plein, il s'avisa qu'il contenait maintenant de l'eau de vie. Il se sentait tanguer, incapable de rester droit assit sur le sol. Il s'étala, évitant d'entrer en contact avec les jambes des deux hommes qui l'encadraient. Ne pas réveiller l'un, enfin endormi, et ne pas provoquer l'autre. Surtout pas.

Il frissonna à la brûlure de la vodka, se demandant quand il en était arrivé là. Il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais ivres tous les deux. Qu'il avait trop pris l'habitude d'équilibrer son absorption de boisson avec l'ingurgitation de nourriture. Qu'il n'y gagnerait qu'un profond ralentissement de ses réflexes. Il savait que quoi qu'il face, cette nuit il serait à nouveau la proie. Dès son entrée dans la pièce, il s'était senti acculé. Il avait tremblé d'impatience, il avait rougit par avance. Et il s'était enivré sans retrouver ce que l'autre lui faisait ressentir. C'était brûlant comme la vodka mais aussi doux que le plus sucré des vins blanc. Et puis, il y avait ce goût âpre qui restait dans la gorge comme celui du martini blanc. Il avait une once de vin rouge dans le corps, qui luisait de sueur au plus profond du plaisir. Il y avait un peu de whisky dans ses yeux qui reflétait son corps. Il était le plus savoureux mélange qu'il connaissait. Et il s'écœurait d'avoir déjà perdu. De se sentir céder alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché, alors même qu'il n'avait encore rien proposé.

L'absinthe frappait ses joues, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. En buvant, il se donnait l'excuse de l'ivresse. Ils n'y croyaient plus de puis longtemps et pourtant, il acceptait de faire semblant. S'enivrant à ses côtés, impassible. Comme pour donner une raison à sa violence, lui demander pardon pour l'odeur qui n'est pas seulement la sienne. Comme si après tout, la griffure qui n'était pas là le matin même sur son corps n'était qu'un accident. Un de plus. C'était lui qui cherchait des excuses. Mais il pouvait bien se le permettre.

Le champagne dans la gorge, il serra les dents en pensant au premier baiser, toujours si désagréable, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être touché par mille autres personnes en même temps. Auquel il cèderait. Les bulles éclatant comme autant de souvenirs de ces fois où il avait ouvert pour lui la porte d'une chambre, celle d'un appartement, un placard, des draps, ses bras. Il suffirait d'un regard pour qu'il l'accompagne. Une parole et il s'arracherait le cœur pour laisser l'autre le mettre en pièce, le lacérer avec savoir.

Il aurait aimé avoir une puissante volonté.

« Cette année, je vais battre Reborn. »

Mais il était faible.

« Viens essayer. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite un amour (ou plusieurs copains)! Je sais, ça ne ressemble pas à grand chose. J'ai encore une fois voulu trop mettre. Du coup j'ai coupé gros les passages où je développais sur les Arcobalenos. Ah, je suis désolée. Je ferai mieux demain, c'est certain. Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, merci à toutes celles qui laissent des messages, bravo à toutes celles qui ont trouvé le mot d'hier et à demain ?

Merci à Fyekawai d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous. Et pour tout ce que tu as dit sur les textes. Ils vont finir par se calmer, par devenir plus joyeux. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, j'ai envie de rester de ce côté de la relation, un peu malsain. Et pourtant, tellement naturel! J'espère que la reprise du travail ne sera pas trop difficile. Bonne chance en tout cas! La question du jour est plus facile que les précédentes, n'hésite pas à tenter ta chance, personne n'est ridicule à ce jeu. Bonne santé à toi aussi encore une fois!

Un drabble à ceux qui trouveront le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans cette histoire, avec les conditions de son choix. Un indice ? Il s'agit de mon pseudo.

* * *

Source: Dexter

Il inspire profondément. L'odeur n'est plus là mais elle ne l'a jamais intéressée. Sans en être écœuré, il ne la savoure pas, pas plus que son goût sur ses lèvres. Il a un certain sentimentalisme pour le bruit qu'il fait, qu'il goutte du plafond ou fasse des vagues en abondance. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Il le regarde en transparence à la lumière, le sang.

Ses doigts parcourent les plaquettes, bien rangées, la nouvelle ayant rejoint ses anciens amis. Au fond de lui, le passager sombre jubile. Et Dexter sait qu'il est satisfait.

Voilà pour toi ma Tyu. En espérant que tu apprécieras ce petit bout de Dexter, peut-être trop émotif comparé à d'habitude. Je suis une addicte qui va pleurer jusqu'en septembre en attendant la suite.

* * *

Mukuro suivait le préfet de Namimori dont la main serrait trop fort son poignet. Le gardien du Nuage était venu le sortir d'un enfers dont il n'aurait su réchapper. Il sourit en revoyant Haru lâcher le costume qu'elle voulait lui faire enfiler à l'arrivée du japonais, terrorisée. Ils s'immobilisèrent, d'un côté et de l'autre des grilles de l'école.

« Je ne te dois plus rien. »

L'illusionniste rit à ces mots, pendant que le garçon regagnait le bâtiment, sans l'attaquer. Il avait bien fait de sauver l'Hi-Bird d'une grenade perdue.

* * *

Source: Bleach

Urahara boudait. Et c'était assez rare pour être relevé. Il pouvait comprendre que la jeune femme lui en veuille, il adorait la voir sortir de ses gonds, coléreuse, et en avait un peu abusé la dernière fois. Mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

« J'arrête si tu t'excuse! », dit-elle, sa voix rauque sortant enfin après plusieurs semaines silencieuses.

Urahara boudait. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas la laisser s'exhiber devant son magasin, mi-femme mi-chat! Il en avait marre de répéter que non monsieur l'agent, ce n'est pas une maison de passe!

J'espère qu'au moins l'un des deux te donnera satisfaction Master of Mad. C'était amusant à faire mais j'ai dû couper beaucoup de phrases. Ah, c'est dur de se restreindre dans le nombre de mot. Je dois être un peu masochiste... n'hésite pas à faire des réclamations!


	4. De l'argent

Titre: De l'argent

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Coupant

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler. J'aurai bien fait du M mais je sens que la fille qui habite dans la même maison que moi m'en aurait voulu.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise. Par ailleurs, tout à la fin de ce chapitre (après la note de l'auteur et tout mon blabla) se trouvent les petits cadeaux du chapitre précédent.

**De l'argent**

Fran s'était toujours senti différent. Il avait beau regarder, il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à se raconter des histoires à dormir debout, à imaginer avec le désespoir des incompris des épopées dont il serait le héros. Au final, son monde s'était teint du noir au blanc sans qu'il parvienne à en apprécier les nuances.

La première fois qu'on avait fait voler ses illusions en éclat, il n'avait pas compris. C'avait été une explosion de couleur, des colonnes de feu, des serpents qui recouvraient les murs de la chambre où il s'était installé, les étoiles et la lune au sol et des cerisiers en fleurs qui se reflétaient au plafond. C'avait été soudain, violent. Beaucoup de choses qu'il voyait à nouveau et dont il avait perdu le goût. Il ne s'en était pas émerveillé. En fait, il avait trouvé que c'était trop. Quand il en avait fait part à l'homme dans la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, ce dernier avait ri.

Il avait été ramassé, un peu comme un animal blessé qu'on trouve sur le bord d'une route. Sauf que le conducteur n'avait aucunement l'intention de le soigner et le relâcher dans la nature après mais bien de l'utiliser. Il avait accepté, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire sur le moment.

Et puis, on l'avait emmené ailleurs, jeté dans une autre famille. Lui qui trouvait son maître bien singulier avait été surprit en découvrant le chef chez qui on le plaçait. Il y avait eu des cris, des hurlements, des coups qui partaient dans tous les sens et des membres arrachés. Avant qu'il ne saisisse tout à fait la situation, on l'avait volé. Il s'était laissé faire. Parce que les deux hommes étaient bruyants, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu comment ils se battaient, et qu'au final ce qu'ils avaient attrapé était une grenouille. Lui les suivait à distance.

Fran ne comprenait pas grand chose. Mais quand au moment où il allait partir retrouver son maître, se disant qu'au moins là il saurait à quoi s'attendre, il avait été retenu par des fils coupants, il s'était immobilisé. Et quand les couteaux qui y étaient rattachés avaient manqué le tuer, sans même que leur propriétaire ne s'assure de l'identité de la personne qu'il avait attrapé, il comprit qu'il était mal barré.

Il y avait eu une explosion rouge. Elle s'était reflétée dans chaque couteau d'argent lacérant sa chair. Ils avaient découpé proprement sa peau dans un schéma artistique pré-défini. Fran contemplait son corps s'affaisser sur les fils. Son travail était plus que satisfaisant. Il serait partit s'il n'avait pas reçu brutalement sur la tête, non pas un coup, mais un chapeau. Affreusement lourd. A cause du corps qui pesait dessus. Et pèserait le soir même sur le sien. Le prince s'était mis à rire et avait commencé à énoncer des consignes, ses ordres, pour qu'il accepte dans son infini bonté sa présence à ses côtés. C'était aussi soudain que ridicule. Mais quand il l'avait enfin vu, il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas mal barré mais bien foutu par avance. Car s'il ne comprenait pas grand chose, s'il n'avait que peu conscience de ce qu'il valait mieux taire et des éléments importants à dire, il avait eu la certitude que son aîné n'était pas normal. Non pas pour l'attaque surprise mais bien à cause du chapeau. Et parce qu'à cet instant, il se sentait vraiment comme une grenouille.

Le Prince grenouille. C'était un conte ridiculement cliché et peu intéressant. Réservé aux petites filles pour leur donner des valeurs morales. La parodie qu'ils en avaient fait n'avait rien d'enfantin. Elle tenait même plus du livre caché sous l'oreiller par des adultes esseulés les froides nuits d'hiver, entre chaque samedi soir. Chez eux, le prince passait une laisse autour du coup de la grenouille et la faisait avancer à coup de cravache, juste pour s'amuser. Il la menaçait de la disséquer si elle cessait de le faire rire et prenait plaisir à la découper, ignorant qu'il pourrait la tuer par inadvertance. Il l'obligeait à accomplir tous ses vœux, à réaliser chacune de ses prières, agitant devant ses lèvres affamées la promesse d'une liberté inconditionnelle. Et n'y accédait pas.

Fran avait finalement trouvé un prince. Égoïste, violent, fou, mais un prince pour le délivrer. Et les années avaient beau passer, il n'obtenait toujours pas le baiser qui lèverait la malédiction. Ce sadique se plaisait à le faire souffrir, le gardant prisonnier du sort qu'il lui avait jeté et s'amusant à le moquer, le forçant à obéir à toutes les lois absurdes auxquelles il fallait se soumettre pour demeurer en son royaume, lois qu'il réinventait au jour le jour et les nuits qu'il désirait. Il ne lui enlevait jamais tout à fait l'espoir d'une libération et écrasait chaque rébellion. Fran n'était pas aussi intelligent que lui et il ne comprenait pas toujours tout. Mais il savait qu'un jour, il serait délivré. Il espérait juste que dans son conte de fée, le prince arrête de flemmarder.

Au final, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir quitter son enveloppe de grenouille, devenue si confortable. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le changement et sous cette apparence au moins, il pouvait continuer à faire semblant d'être lui-même. Et ne rien ressentir.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que le prince plantait le dernier objet pointu présent à table dans son dos. Sa grande royauté partie dans un éclat de rire alors que les autres personnes présentes autour de la table protestaient quand à la disparition de leurs couverts. Il devait ressembler à un porc-épic maintenant.

« Bel-sempai, je ne peux pas vous affronter avec ce chapeau. »

« Ushishi! Je sais. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: … je préfère ne rien dire que « ... ». Ah si! Je vous souhaite de recevoir de l'argent et de le dépenser avec savoir. A demain!

Un drabble à ceux qui trouveront le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans cette histoire, avec les conditions qu'ils choisiront. Un indice ? C'est extrêmement Mukuro/Hibariesque.

* * *

Source: Kuroshitsuji

La première fois qu'ils avaient livré combat, Ciel avait refusé son aide. Sebastian s'était mis sur le côté et avait admiré son « maître », portant pour unique glaive la candeur de sa jeunesse, affronter vaillamment son destin. Cisaillant courageusement, il n'avait pas prêté attention au rouge qui avait atteint son visage poupon pendant qu'il achevait avec grâce son opposant.

Sebastian s'était penché à ses côtés et avait léché sur la joue de l'enfant les restes de sauce bolognaise, se promettant de refaire ce plat quand il serait plus grand. S'il vivait jusque là.

J'espère que cela t'ira mon adorable Sushie-chan. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a du sang et du combat, comme promis. … Tu as le droit de me faire des réclamations.

* * *

Hibari regardait la neige tomber. Pas un seul nuage, juste l'étendue blanche duveteuse qui glissait dans les airs jusqu'au sol, à un rythme lancinant. Il sentait ses yeux papillonner mais résistait à la tentation de les clore et s'endormir. Il devait rester éveiller, l'attendre. Le visage apparu au dessus du sien, le souffle embué par la différence de température.

« La neige te va bien Hibari Kyoya. »

« Il est interdit d'utiliser des illusions dans l'enceinte de l'école de Namimori. » Se redressant, il éloigna le garçon, beaucoup trop proche. « Nettoie mon bureau avant de partir. »

Finalement, j'ai opté pour le 6918 Master of Mad. Parce qu'il me reste peu de temps avant l'échéance et que les mots me viennent plus facilement avec eux. Allez, je cours poster!


	5. Que vos vœux se réalisent

Titre: Et que tous vos vœux se réalisent

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Capillaire

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler. J'aurai bien fait du M mais je sens que la fille qui habite dans la même maison que moi m'en aurait voulu.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise. Par ailleurs, tout à la fin de ce chapitre (après la note de l'auteur et tout mon blabla) se trouvent les petits cadeaux du chapitre précédent.

**Et que tous vos vœux se réalisent**

Squalo détestait le Nouvel An.

Il avait beau faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Il détestait constater qu'une année s'était déjà écoulée, au cours de laquelle la longueur de ses cheveux avait augmenté, témoignant silencieusement de la seule mission qu'ils aient jamais échoué. La seule qui importait vraiment. Il détestait passer ces fêtes dans des endroits minables, loin de l'endroit où ils méritaient tous de se trouver, égarant leurs éclats de rires et hurlements dans une pièce livrée aux quatre vents. Et surtout, il s'en voulait de ne plus parvenir tout à fait à rejeter la faute sur l'actuel Dixième Vongola et ses gardiens, à ne pas trouver un coupable à montrer du doigt et condamner d'un hochement de tête. Qu'ils tortureraient avec un immense plaisir pour leur avoir joué un si mauvais tour.

Chaque année, ils s'enivraient assez pour oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient fait le lendemain, pour ces quelques minutes où sous l'effet de l'alcool, l'appartement délabré devenait une salle de réception démesurée, qu'ils étaient les seuls autorisés à visiter. D'éclats de rires en coup de pieds, ils installaient la pièce, le fauteuil royal déposé à l'endroit exacte où il devait se trouver. Décapsulant bouteilles et canettes, ils les jetaient une fois vidées aux visages d'invisibles serviteurs rampant qui s'empressaient de débarrasser. Ou c'était leur vision trop trouble qui effaçait les détails insignifiant.

Chaque année, ils faisaient un feu qui consumait tickets de caisse et le papier ayant servi à emballe les cadeaux qu'ils s'offraient les uns aux autres, pour tous les anniversaires ratés, les fêtes oubliés et surtout, pour se débarrasser des billets qui encombraient la voiture et dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Un jour, leur patrimoine leur reviendrait. Il y pensait quand il jetait parmi toutes ces feuilles volantes le carton d'invitation envoyé par la famille Vongola. Ils refusaient de les rejoindre, sympathiser autour d'un repas et quitter le domaine au réveil, cet endroit qui leur importait tant à eux et n'avait aucune valeur autre que financière pour les squatteurs. Quand ils retourneraient célébrer des fêtes au manoir Vongola, ils en seraient les propriétaires.

S'il devait objectivement évaluer leur année, ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal tirés. Ils avaient accepté un bon nombre de missions, chose rare étant donné leurs hauts critères de sélection. Grâce à ça, ils ne s'étaient pas trop ennuyés. Ceci expliquait le surplus d'argent qu'ils avaient baladé les derniers mois. Et qu'ils venaient en grande partie de dépenser en alcool. Il savait bien qu'ils le paieraient tous le lendemain. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait était l'oubli, celui de ses cheveux qui s'allongeaient inlassablement. Et du regard de Xanxus, porté sur l'ailleurs.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout couper. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils ne le gênaient plus, même au cours des combats. Il s'y était habitué autant que faire se peu, n'oubliant pas qu'un jour il en serait débarrassé. Il se disait que peut-être, à force de temps passé, ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un rappel de leur unique défait au lieu d'être la seule promesse qu'il ferait jamais. Cela expliquerait les mains agressives qui tiraient ses mèches pour le faire plier le jour et crier la nuit. Parfois, il se disait qu'ils feraient bien de passer sur l'affront et enfin avancer ailleurs que dans l'ombre de la plus puissante famille mafieuse au lieu de jouer un coup sur eux en sa défaveur et voler malgré tout à son secours quand c'était nécessaire. Parfois, il se disait, puis il oubliait le poids de la masse argentée dans son dos. Il lui suffisait d'apercevoir l'éclat doré des yeux de leur boss, tourné vers l'extérieur. Il avait seulement à se rappeler qu'eux n'avaient perdu qu'un toit sur leur tête contrairement à lui qui devait sentir encore aujourd'hui le fardeau des années de silences, mensonges consentis par un père trop bienveillant. Il n'avait qu'à voir l'homme qui régnait sans partage sur sa vie, de ses nuits à ses rêves, en peuplant chacune de ses pensées. Il lui suffisait de bien peu pour endurer quelques centimètres en plus chaque année.

Le décompte avait débuté. Squalo s'approchait de Xanxus, ignorant les quelques rires amusés qui s'élevaient. Il serait à ses côtés pour cette année comme les précédentes. Et comme toutes les autres à venir. Il espérait juste pouvoir tenir parole avant de commencer à perdre ses cheveux.

Il affirma sa prise sur son verre, ses doigts tremblants un peu. Xanxus le regardait, à nouveau présent avec eux. Il souriait, moqueur. Et juste comme ça, Squalo ne trouvait pas la situation si mauvaise. Xanxus régnait entre les débris de bouteilles et les vitres brisées, en fuite dans un pays abandonné. Il gouvernait cinq de ses fous, sa seule cour, dont le seul but était de l'amuser. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Peu importait leur nombre, ils voleraient des royaumes pour le légitimer.

Il retint un soupir de contentement au premier baiser de cette année. Levant son verre haut au dessus de lui, comme un défis lancé à tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'eux. Il inspira profondément. Le son partit de son ventre, faisant trembler l'ensemble de son cri. Ils s'étaient tous immobilisés pour entendre son cri, son appel, son défi.

« VOI! Bonne année! Que tous nos vœux se réalisent à nous, les Varia! »

« Humph. Tellement bruyant. »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Le Voi est tout, tout est Voi. Je souhaite que tous vos vœux se réalisent. Mais en revanche, que vous ne teniez aucune de vos résolutions. Arrêtez d'essayer, l'alcool, c'est bon. Ne culpabilisez plus, buvez (sans conduire après et avec modération. Je vous le présente si vous voulez). Arrêtez de vouloir commencer ce fichu régime. Tout d'abord, c'est les fêtes. C'est normal que vous ayez pris un peu de poids. Et en plus c'est les soldes, le moment parfait pour se refaire une garde-robe (ou profiter des réductions à la fnac). Oui, ce garçon est un idiot, un imbécile, un misérable herbivore se vautrant avec satisfaction dans la crasse de sa méprisable inutilité. Mais c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin et les froides nuits d'hiver ne sont pas encore terminées. Si vous ne deviez tenir qu'une seule de vos résolutions, j'espère que ce sera « Reviewer les fanfictions que j'ai lu, même si je n'ai pas apprécié l'histoire, simplement pour donner mon avis. ». Allez, je reviens demain avec l'un des couples déjà passé donc. N'hésitez pas à repasser.

Un drabble à ceux qui trouveront le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans cette histoire, avec les conditions qu'ils choisiront. Un indice ? En utilisant un autre sens que le premier donné à ce mot, Squalo pourrait vouloir signifier qu'il aime et n'aimera jamais que Xanxus. Ouh que c'est romantique!

Review anonyme: Gabriel, you win! Toutes mes félicitations. Et merci d'avoir reviewé (surtout). Je ne ferai pas un chapitre complet sur Tsuna mais tu trouveras à la suite de ce message, quelque part, un drabble qui t'est destiné sur ce personnage. Si tu as des réclamations, envie de me guider avec plus de précision sur ce que tu désirais, n'hésite pas à le faire (ou par pm, ou en utilisant mon adresse), je t'en ferai un nouveau dans le prochain chapitre, jusqu'à satisfaction!

* * *

Parfois, il avait envie de vivre une violente histoire d'amour avec une plaque de béton armé. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait dans ses vies antérieures pour attirer autour de lui autant de psychopathes et autres personnes dégénérées. Il rêvait d'une vie rangée, d'une femme, Kyoko, d'enfants autour de lui. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait nu aux côtés d'un blond tout aussi dévêtu. Il fallait en plus qu'il soit gay.

Oui, définitivement, le destin en avait après Tsuna. Il retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Tu veux une sucette ? »

En espérant que ça te plaise Gabriel. Je ne connais malheureusement pas du tout tes attentes. Mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Bonne année!

* * *

Source: Ookiku Furikabutte

Mihashi ne se prenait jamais la tête. Non, vraiment, jamais. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de frôler la crise de panique devant la porte de la salle de bain. Vraiment aucune. Deux garçons, un bain... rien d'insurmontable. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand Abe le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne me retournerai pas avant que tu sois dans le bain, tu me diras quand. Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter. D'accord ? »

Et juste comme ça Mihashi s'apaisa.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Abe se déshabille devant lui.

C'est très... rouge. Non ? C'est très... mignon. C'est très... bon, c'est un Abe Mihashi. … Je vais retourner tuer Matt et Mello, ça va me faire du bien. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit fluff écrit avec amour et affection ma Straw'.

* * *

Yamamoto savait bien qu'il devait rester patient.

« Hibari, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? »

La première fois, Hibari ne l'avait pas laissé l'approcher.

« Hé, attention! Ne me frappe pas, c'est pas une blague! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Enfin, tu vois. »

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait l'embrasser.

« Je refuse. »

Alors un jour, sûrement.

« Hibari, je peux t'embrasser ? Je viens de subir une terrible déception amoureuse. Tu veux bien me réconforter ? »

En attendant, ils avaient déjà énormément avancé. Et Hibari se laissait aller dans ses bras, lui abandonnant facilement ses lèvres. Au moins pour cette fois.

Bon voilà pour toi petite nouille facilement influençable. Bonne chance pour le prochain jeu. En espérant que ça t'aille. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Sinon, il y aura des représailles. Et tu ne veux pas subir les représailles.


	6. tnesilaér es xueov sov euQ

Titre: Et que tous vos vœux se réalisent

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Rémi sans famille

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler. J'aurai bien fait du M mais je sens que la fille qui habite dans la même maison que moi m'en aurait voulu.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise. Par ailleurs, tout à la fin de ce chapitre (après la note de l'auteur et tout mon blabla) se trouvent les petits cadeaux du chapitre précédent.

**tnesilaér es xueov sov suot euq tE**

Xanxus ne croyait pas en grand chose.

Il n'avait jamais été un garçon crédule. Élevé à la dure par une mère instable, la seule base sur laquelle il avait pu s'appuyer était lui-même. Très tôt, il avait arrêté de croire ce qu'on lui racontait, remettant en doute la parole des adultes qu'il croisait. Lui, ce n'était pas la petite souris qui le visitait mais les rats accompagnés par une armée de cafards. Il avait rapidement abandonné sa crainte du père fouettard dans un placard après avoir chassé à coup de poings l'homme qui frappait sa mère. C'est à ce moment là que ses ennuis avaient commencé.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de suivre ce père qui s'était agenouillé dans la boue pour le regarder d'un peu plus près. Il avait réfuté tous les signes que sa mère lui serinait inlassablement, de la date de son anniversaire à ces flammes qu'il faisait naître mais ne parvenaient pas à les réchauffer. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, l'opulence de la famille Vongola avait endormi sa vigilance.

Il avait abandonné sans un regret la bande de gamins, pour la moitié des orphelins, qui l'avait élu comme chef, lui courant après, pleurant pour un regard, hurlant de rire à chaque insulte qu'il proférait. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Il était parti pour un repas chaud et que sa mère se taise enfin. Il était préparé à découvrir le truc louche que cachait cette invitation. Mais rien n'était venu. Il était resté, la porte jamais tout à fait fermée sur une sortie. Il avait même quitté les lieux plusieurs fois, revenant quand il le voulait pour retrouver ses affaires au même endroit, sa chambre inchangée. Il s'était habitué à ce confort et se sentait à sa place parmi les grands pontes du milieu. Sa vie adolescente s'était animée et l'écart que les hommes de son père s'efforçaient avant de combler s'était renforcé. Lui qu'on avait regardé avec admiration gamin était devenu un prince. Les gens ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler, cherchant à nouer par avance des relations avec lui. Ils guettaient le moyen d'obtenir son approbation, soupçonnant son actuelle influence. Ils avaient cherché à deviner et lui les avait rejeté avec mépris. Il ne souhaitait pas jouer ce jeu et passait son agressivité sur ces déchets qui le faisaient passer pour un idiot.

Xanxus ne croyait pas en grand chose, que ce soit les mots caustiques qu'on lui adressait ou son propre avis. Mais quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait compris que lui, il pouvait le croire. Le jeune requin n'était ni l'un de ces déchets qu'il croisait à longueur de journée ni assez discret pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. C'était juste un imbécile. Il avait suffit qu'il le voit pour qu'il vienne lui prêter allégeance, avant même de s'être correctement présenté, omettant de lui donner son nom. Il avait suffit d'une remarque sur son insignifiance pour qu'il parte gagner un titre. Un rire sur son idiotie et il lui offrait le commandement des Varia.

D'autres étaient venus. Tous plus fous les uns que les autres, plus ou moins bruyants, ils s'étaient greffés à la trame, le renforçant dans sa place de boss. Ils avaient décidé de le suivre et pousseraient son fauteuil roulant pour continuer. Heureusement pour eux, il avait assez d'ambition à revendre et s'en sortirait seul. Ils n'avaient jamais remis son autorité en jeu et aucun n'avait jamais revendiqué la place du second, comme s'ils savaient que remplacer l'un d'entre eux ferait s'effondrer la machinerie. Ils devaient s'amuser suffisamment dans la situation présente. Malgré ses colères intempestives, malgré les retournements de situation inopinés, malgré les hurlements de sa secrétaire, son trésorier, son second, son souffre-douleur, son amant, son poisson rouge. Son imbécile qui le connaissait si bien qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple, fêtant l'arrivée de la nouvelle année avec leurs amis.

Non, Xanxus ne croyait pas en grand chose. Pas assez pour faire des vœux en voyant une étoile filante passer dans le ciel, pas assez pour prier, pas assez pour ne pas être constamment énervé face à la crédulité des déchets qui composaient l'humanité. Il savait qu'il était fort et qu'il serait toujours au dessus des autres. Et que son imbécile serait sûrement toujours là, lui criant dessus, le poussant à continuer, lui rappelant qu'il croyait en lui depuis toujours et à jamais.

Sous les éclats de rires et les éclats argentés, il laissa le sabreur s'asseoir sur lui pour l'embrasser. Se redresser, il maintenait fermement leurs deux corps ensemble. Et fit passer celui de Squalo par dessus son épaule, lui tirant les cheveux pour qu'il arrête de cogner contre son dos, les sourcils froncés sous les cris qui lui perçaient les oreilles.

« Ferme-la et laisse moi faire. On l'a pas encore fait depuis le début de l'année. »

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils pourraient vivre comme ça. Si ça tiendrait assez longtemps. S'ils ne finiraient pas tous par se faire enfermer. Mais sous ses doigts, les cheveux de Squalo s'allongeaient. Comme une promesse d'éternité.

Note de fin de l'auteur: J'avais dis plus joyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dis plus rien. Ouch. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais changer pas mal de choses. Bon, peut-être plus de chance au prochain chapitre. A demain.

Un drabble aux personnes qui trouveront le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans ce texte. Un indice ? Cet adjectif est employé en chimie pour traiter de la solution d'une réaction. C'est vague. Un deuxième ? Il est également employé en physique, pour tout autre chose.

* * *

Source: Nobuta wo Produce

Shuuji ne savait pas exactement comment réagir.

Tout d'abord, Akira l'avait traîné sur le toit de leur nouvelle école. Jusque là, les choses étaient relativement normale.

« Mon Yuki Eri ne m'aimera jamais! »

Rester calme. Il ne connaissait pas de Yuki Eri et il était probable qu'il soit issu du cerveau tordu de son copain. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Un bisou... ? Pour me réconforter. »

Shuuji ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il embrassait Akira. Et il sentait que quelque part, il s'était fait avoir. Mais au final, pour cette fois, ça passerait.

Bon, il y a le toit, Gravitation, le bisou, la conversation, la romance et comme je suis diablement parfaite (à mes pieds à mes pieds), je me souviens et du drama et des personnages. Mais à vouloir trop de choses, ça devient court et je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment placer quelque chose. C'est la punition divine Maliviia. Subis le châtiment suprême!


	7. tnegra'l eD

Titre: tnegra'l eD

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Le rouge et le noir

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler. J'aurai bien fait du M mais je sens que la fille qui habite dans la même maison que moi m'en aurait voulu.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise.

**tnegra'l eD**

Belphegor était né avec un couteau en argent dans la main. Et il ne s'en était jamais débarrassé.

Il aurait pourtant pu succomber à l'indolence, ne se préoccuper que de son sang sans regarder les couverts qu'on lui avait offert. Mais il était un génie. Il était un être supérieur par le sang, par l'argent et par l'intelligence. Très tôt, il avait découvert comment utiliser les outils qu'on lui avait placé en main. Et il en avait usé toute sa vie durant avec un savoir et une aisance toute princière.

Il aurait pu se limiter à un royaume, gouverner du trône et étendre les frontières de son pays d'un claquement de doigt. Il aurait pu être prince, premier conseiller de son altesse, tirant habilement les ficelles dans l'ombre et apprenant à jouer des airs de cour. Il aurait pu s'il n'avait pas eu ce frère, miroir insipide qui l'avait fait saigner pour la première fois. La blessure avait été âcre, purulente. Ils s'étaient affrontés, achetant serviteurs, tuant les alliés de l'opposant, tirant profit de toutes les failles qu'ils pouvaient exploiter, séduisant tour à tour parents et visiteurs avant de les blesser dans leur colère. Le feu de l'un alimentait celui de l'autre, entraînant un déchaînement violent dans tout le château. Ils tempêtaient, rageaient dans des tourbillons où le chaud et le froid venaient tour à tour de l'un et de l'autre, alimentant la tornade de leur haine. Les défaites dont il avait appris à se relever étaient toujours plus assassines. Mais son corps tenait bon. Et son cerveau fourmillait d'idées de vengeances. Jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne.

L'euphorie n'avait pas diminué avant qu'il ne reste plus un souffle autre que le sien, saccadé, passionné. Complètement allumé. Ses pensées toujours cohérentes, il s'était aperçu qu'on lui avait menti. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le sang bleu.

Il avait quitté la place désertée le sourire aux lèvres. Et avait commencé à marcher. La suite était très floue, incontestablement rouge mais très floue, jusqu'à un hurlement le sortant de sa torpeur. Il s'était désintéressé de l'éclat familier de l'argent, du soleil qui se reflétait sur la lame. Toutes ces choses n'étaient pas nouvelles pour lui. Il aurait poursuivi sa route s'il n'y avait pas eu l'autre. Et l'or. C'était si nouveau, si violent contrairement à lui-même. Il ne se considérait pas comme agressif. Il avait effectivement une vague tendance à l'emportement mais rien de bien malheureux. En voyant cet homme, il s'était demandé de quelle couleur était son sang. Il avait eu envie de vérifier, sa bouche s'asséchant déjà en imaginant le bleu se mêler à l'or de ses yeux.

Belphegor avait immédiatement compris que cet homme était un roi. Et que sa route serait tapissée du rouge de leurs ennemis. Il l'avait suivit, se dressant à ses côtés, jouant uniquement quand il en avait envie. Il lui avait concocté des plans, pour s'amuser. Il avait voulu lui trouver un royaume. Et le faire s'effondrer ensuite, pour avoir le plaisir de recommencer.

Il s'était laissé entraîner par le rythme, adolescent nonchalant. Jusqu'à cette chose étrange. Belphegor était un génie, un garçon exceptionnel, un assassin professionnel. Mais sa manifeste acuité ne l'avait pas préparé à ce qu'il devait affronter. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Pourtant, tous les signes étaient là. Il avait commencé à le bousculer, éclatant de rire chaque fois qu'il se relevait à ses attaques, rejouant encore et encore son jeu sur le fil du rasoir. Il l'avait affublé d'un chapeau, le dotant par mythe interposé de sang bleu, comme le sien. Il l'avait rabaissé, guettant la moindre réaction, la moindre modulation de voix. Ç'avait été un jeu, comme tous les autres. Il avait eu la surprise de le voir venir à lui un matin, l'emmenant paresser dans les limbes du plaisir. Il avait beau être un génie, il n'était pas préparé à ça.

L'idée de renforcée d'elle-même, se confirmant pendant que Squalo se penchait, comme chaque fois, sur le visage de Xanxus, sous les rires et les cris joyeux annonçant la nouvelle année. Il embrassa joyeusement son voisin qui le laissa s'éloigner sur un soupir. Reprenant une gorgée du délicieux mélange qui lui avait était servi, il se mit à rire.

« Ushishi! Je crois que je t'aime. »

« Belphegor-sempai, vous devriez vraiment arrêter de boire. »

« C'est assez surprenant, ma parade amoureuse est en décalage complet avec mon âge intellectuel, incommensurable, et mon physique, d'adonis. »

« D'accord. Je suis extrêmement flatté. Maintenant posez cette bouteille et reprenez vos couteaux de mon dos qu'on aille se coucher. Belphegor-sempai ? Belphegor-sempai ? Je vais quand même pas vous porter. » Un soupir. « Et si vous essayiez d'être un peu plus juste avec moi cette année ? »

Note de fin de l'auteur: J'abandonne. Mon Belphegor a refusé d'aller roucouler et voulait garder en main ses couteaux. Alors voilà. Merci d'avoir lu et à demain ?

Un drabble à ceux qui trouveront le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans cette histoire, avec les conditions de son choix. Un indice ? C'est un verbe que le Belphegor incarne.


	8. ruoma nU

Titre: (sniapoc srueisulp uo) xueruoma nU

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Photosynthèse Foudroyant

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler. J'aurai bien fait du M mais je sens que la fille qui habite dans la même maison que moi m'en aurait voulu.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise.

**(sniapoc srueisulp uo) xueruoma nU**

Reborn était un tueur. Et il excellait dans cette matière. Il était l'homme en qui le Neuvième du nom avait placé sa confiance et avait exécuté des hommes pour lui, avec la plus absolue précision. Il était celui à qui on avait confié l'improbable éducation de deux bambins paumés ayant autant de chance de survie dans leur milieu hostile qu'un caniche depuis toujours chouchouté par sa maîtresse placé dans la savane. E il s'en était très bien tiré, un véritable maître. Assez pour tenir parole et ne jamais s'impliquer directement dans les affrontements qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait le goût du travail bien fait et toutes les missions réussies qu'il traînait derrière lui flattaient son orgueil bien mieux que les récompenses qu'il s'octroyaient.

Car Reborn était un tombeur. Le charmeur italien idéal. Il en avait tout à fait conscience et en jouait avec un art indéniable. Son absence d'implication sentimentale ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des compagnons nocturnes pour l'aider à chauffer sa couche et renverser invariablement la lampe de chevet des appartements d'hôtel qu'il payait. Des coups de boutoirs aux coups de feux, chaque corps sur lequel il se penchait lui abandonnait son dernier souffle. Peu importait le pays où il se rendait, il reconstituait dans les chambres la chaleur d'une nuit d'été en Italie.

Il n'avait jamais considéré important les données de ces victimes et se contentait de suivre les instructions et son plaisir. Lui-même après tout n'avait pas d'âge et se permettait de flirter avec la mort, une de ses seules amantes régulières.

Il savait bien que certains lui reprocheraient son manque d'attache, son refus de prendre en considération la situation de l'autre. Il aimait prendre vies et corps, les abandonnant avant que la lumière du jour ne révèle leurs identités.

Il se contentait des plaisirs fugaces, de l'odeur de la poudre, et quittait les lieux, inchangé.

Reborn n'avait jamais été amoureux. Quelques coups au cœur oui qui l'avaient pris plus ou moins par surprise, prenant le temps de passer des défenses premières et de s'installer lentement dans son âme. Mais il brillait trop pour ne pas s'en relever, et partir. Il avait toujours été le seul à décider, à illuminer par sa seule présence la vie des autres. On avait bien essayé de l'attraper, de l'attirer. Mais il ne cédait pas. Il était tellement au delà de ces choses, ne s'attardant jamais au delà de son propre plaisir.

Reborn ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il valait mieux qu'il continue à papillonner, sa lumière trop brillante pour une seule personne. Qu'il serait violent s'il s'arrêtait de vagabonder. Qu'il marquerait la peau de coups autant que de baisers. Qu'il apprécierait le faire souffrir, le blesser, lui faire regretter sa dépendance. Il n'y croyait pas jusqu'à cette soudaine décharge. Elle avait tout balayé.

« Reborn je suis... je suis désolé. »

De son chapeau qui avait volé à l'autre bout de la salle et retombait calmement sur le sol à ses vêtements qui s'étaient déchirés. Là maintenant tout de suite, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait.

« Reborn ? Reborn ? Je suis vraiment... Irk! »

Plus que la branche de gui sous laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés et avait brûlé sous la décharge électrique émise par cette stupide vache pendant qu'il l'embrassait, plus que le silence pesant des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce à côté cherchant à deviner la situation, plus que le fait qu'il n'ait couché qu'avec lui au cours de cette année.

« Reborn! Arrête! Repose-moi! »

Plus que ses cris et ses larmes quand le lit ployait sous leur poids combiné.

« Reborn ? Reborn... je t'a- »

Ses lèvres sous les siennes.

« Tais-toi. »

Qui lui appartiennent.

Note de fin: Voilà! Fini! Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est joyeux. Oui. J'ai de moins en moins de temps. La dure réalité me rattrape. Ah. Mais je vais continuer. Plus que deux et ce sera fini. Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à bientôt ?

Un drabble à ceux qui trouveront le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans ce texte. Un indice ? Elle est électrique.


	9. étnas ennoB

Titre: étnas ennoB

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: A upendi

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler. J'aurai bien fait du M mais je sens que la fille qui habite dans la même maison que moi m'en aurait voulu.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Par ailleurs, cette histoire n'a pas été corrigée par une autre personne que moi-même qui me trouve être dans un état entre l'ivresse et l'euphorie, en passant par les deux, pendant cette période de l'année. Merci aux éventuels courageux qui relèveront des fautes pour me sauver la mise.

**étnas ennoB**

Yamamoto terminait d'enfiler sa veste quand il pénétra le salon. Il était arrivé juste à temps.

A peine descendu de l'avion, il avait dû courir rejoindre ses appartements. Le temps d'une douche et il sortait dans les couloirs en s'habillant, les rejoignant tous dans la salle principale. Il s'était fondu parmi eux après les exclamations de joies à son arrivée, aussi naturellement que s'il avait été présent à leurs côtés tout du long. Ses camarades l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, sur un sourire, avec un rire, ou encore d'un regard perçant. Même les plus solitaires d'entre-eux l'acceptaient à leur côté, le temps d'un monologue de sa part. Il était tout simplement heureux d'être ici, avec eux. Le travail était fini et il se sentait à nouveau chez lui.

Il interrompit bien vite la nouvelle conversation qu'il avait début, circulant parmi les personnes présentes. Les chiffres étaient calmement clamés, puis criés, hurlés, les amenant à bout de souffle dans un éclat de rire un an plus tard.

C'était une nouvelle année qui s'était écoulée à laquelle ils avaient tous survécu. Le compte à rebours pouvait reprendre. Ils n'en connaissaient pas la durée mais ne cessaient d'espérer, un jour de plus si c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient gagner.

Yamamoto s'en désintéressait. Vivant au jour le jour, guettant entre les missions et les demandes de meurtres qui s'accumulaient le soulagement qui venait ensuite. Quand il s'asseyait au sol, respirant calmement l'air de la nuit, son souffle s'apaisait. Et l'odeur de la cigarette qui brûlait. Cela pouvait sembler bien peu mais ces cinq minutes lui suffisaient amplement. Le temps que le tabac se consume au bord de ses lèvres. Il ne demandait rien de plus que la satisfaction du travail bien fait, il avait eu un très bon professeur à ce niveau. Il adorait ce sentiment qui l'envahissait alors, ce moment où il était assuré qu'il venait de leur gagner du temps de vie. C'était un écoulement de jours dont il retardait toujours l'échéance, accumulant les meurtres comme autant d'âmes offertes en échange des leurs. Alors il continuait de tailler dans la chair, son swing disparu dans ses mouvements rodés. Il ne restait plus que l'habileté provoquée par l'habitude et les techniques qu'il perfectionnait. Tranchant l'air avec plus de grâce qu'il n'en avait la minute précédente, s'améliorant d'un instant à l'autre, pour leur bien-être.

Yamamoto se sentait bien dans le rôle qu'on lui avait donné. Il se demandait parfois si Reborn avait directement vu tout cela en lui, toutes ces choses que lui-même avait ignoré pendant si longtemps, retardant invariablement à chaque proposition. Maintenant plus qu'autrefois, il se demandait comment Gokudera avait pu le considérer comme l'éventuel bras droit du Dixième du nom. Il avait beau attirer naturellement l'affection sur lui et faire parler les plus silencieuses des portes de prisons, il n'aurait jamais pu donner tous ces ordres qu'il recevait. C'était pourtant indispensable, de reconnaître les capacités des uns, la probabilité qu'ils encaissent, estimer leur aptitude à se remettre des coups qu'ils recevaient et frappaient. C'était ce qui lui permettait de vivre, ce savant dosage qui était fait à son égard pour qu'il puisse se relever et revenir à la charge toujours plus fort malgré la bassesse des devoirs qu'il effectuait pour le compte des Vongola. Pour ses amis.

Il quittait la pièce, gagnant le balcon attenant en secouant son paquet de cigarettes en signe d'excuse. Il savait qu'il n'y serait pas seul. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de contentement, avançant le plus silencieusement possible sur les traces du bras droit.

Yamamoto savait bien qu'il aurait été pitoyable dans ce rôle. Il préférait se laisser porter, seulement responsable d'avoir porté le coup, d'avoir obéis. Il avait confiance, n'allant jamais au delà de l'ordre et l'appliquant sans jamais le remettre en doute, sans peser le pour et le contre de ses actions ou tous ce qu'elles entraîneraient. Il n'était pas un imbécile, il voulait en être un. Il acceptait toutes ces insultes pour ne pas prendre de responsabilité autre que la réalisation de ses tâches. Il pouvait ainsi se contenter d'avancer sur le chemin qu'on avait au préalable tracé pour lui, sans subir de conséquence. Et quelque part, toujours innocent. La cigarette aux lèvres, il se pencha sur celui qui prenait toutes les décisions pour lui, allumant d'une bouffée son extrémité. La liberté avait pour lui une odeur de cigarette.

Il s'était mis à fumer quelques années auparavant déjà. La première fois qu'il avait tué une personne qu'il connaissait. Il avait regardé le corps sans vie avec une fascination morbide, retenant chaque détail de l'asphalte se teignant en rouge. On aurait dit de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur le bitume, aussi insignifiante qu'une goutte de pluie. Mais c'était la vie d'une personne qui s'échappait. Gokudera l'attendait à la sortie de la ruelle. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ici, à l'ombre des regards, avait eu le goût de la cendre. Il lui avait prit la gorge, l'avait intoxiqué parce qu'il acceptait cette addiction et y succombait complètement. Il ne se souvenait qu'à peine du reste, juste d'un regard empli de larmes pendant qu'il l'étreignait. Il n'y avait pas de regret avoir, c'était la bonne décision. Mais le seul mot qui franchissait ses lèvres pendant qu'il l'aimait lui attachait le cœur.

« Pardon... »

« D'avoir refusé de m'embrasser tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai t'excuser. Ah, commencer l'année avec le goût de Gokudera dans la bouche, tu es tellement cruel! »

« Imbécile, je ne parle pas de ça! »

« Ha ha ha! Alors de quoi peux-tu bien parler hein ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? Non! Tu m'as trompé ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Tsuna, ça me briserait le cœur! »

« Tu me prends pour une fille facile crétin ? »

« Pas pour une fille, j'ai assez pu m'en assurer pour le dire. »

« Yamamoto... espèce d'imbécile! »

« Ah, que j'aime tes mots d'amour. Dis-le moi encore. Et encore. Pour qu'il n'y ait que ça qui reste. »

Yamamoto desserra un peu son étreinte des hanches de Gokudera. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Sa personne précieuse. Et le baiser qu'il recevait lui retournait les sens, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'importait pas vraiment. Juste eux deux et tous leurs amis à côté, en vie.

« Bon retour à la maison. »

« Merci. » « Gokudera, ne le prend pas mal mais... tu es enceinte ? Tu as un peu grossi je trouve. »

« Yamamoto... Espèce de CRETIN! »

Note de fin de l'auteur: Oui, j'aime bien arracher les cœurs, taillader les corps, mordre les lèvres. Et pourtant, j'ai été élevée à coups de Disney. Je les imagine encore à 80 ans, se coursant en fauteuil roulant pour s'assommer puis s'embrasser. Dans l'aile voisine, Hibari qui semble toujours âgé de 26 ans est poursuivi par un fringuant Mukuro. Une explosion retentit, un Lambo du même âge que ses compagnons d'armes apparaît et se fait immédiatement molesté par papi Reborn. Pendant ce temps, Xanxus tire les cheveux de Squalo qui se trouve trois bâtiments plus loin, au moment où Belphegor pratique une nouvelle opération sur Fran, cherchant à tester son réflexe myotatique à l'aide d'un scalpel. C'est une journée normale à l'hôpital de Namimori. Et Tsuna pleure. La fin approche, plus qu'un chapitre. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi jusque là. Au point où vous en êtes, qu'est-ce que rester une journée de plus ? Surtout qu'à la fin du dernier chapitre, vous aurez enfin un récapitulatif de tous les mots qu'il fallait trouver! Si je m'en souviens...

Merci à Claire pour sa review. En espérant que tu apprécieras également cet OS.

Un drabble à ceux qui trouveront le mot que je voulais à tout prix placer dans ce texte. Un indice ? C'est un synonyme de goudron.

* * *

Colonnello tapotait le dos de Lambo pendant que celui-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. « Allons, allons! Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Très honorable performance, je t'assure. Bon d'accord, nous t'avons fait boire en sachant parfaitement que tu venais de te faire plaquer. C'était juste pour te réconforter! »

« Mais c'est pas ça le problème! Vous m'avez tellement fait boire... je ne me souviens plus de rien! » Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Lambo rougit.

« Si ce n'est que ça », ajouta Reborn soudainement parfaitement réveillé, « on peut toujours recommencer. »

Navrée ma Sushie, ça ressemble à peu de chose. J'avais envie de dire tellement de chose! Le RLC vaincra! Un jour, quelque part. Une autre fois. Promis, en plus long!


	10. eénna ennoB

Titre: eénna ennoB

Auteur: FayVerte

Genre: Orgueilleux

Rating: T. Sous-entendus de relations sexuelles approfondies entre deux personnes de sexe masculin n'étant ni passé par la case « Je t'aime, je te serai fidèle » ni « Marions-nous avant de consommer notre amour! ». Si vous êtes traumatisés par ça... on peut en parler.

Disclaimer: Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement: Attention. Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. On parle de slash, de yaoi. Merci de ne pas juger cette histoire selon ce seul critère s'il ne vous convient pas. Enfin, ici ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas avoir un scénario assez intéressant à côté pour contre-balancer.

Oui, je sais, j'ai du retard. Ma connexion internet a été coupée. Mais me voilà avec, déjà, le dernier one-shot de cette série. En espérant que vous aurez apprécié la visite autant que moi! Ou au moins un peu ?

**eénna ennoB**

« Hum. C'est vraiment jouer de malchance. »

Mukuro ne se séparait pas de son sourire, contemplant, amusé, la branche de gui sous laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Ne me jette pas ce regard noir, pour une fois que je ne suis pas responsable. C'est une tradition. Tu voudrais vraiment transgresser cette règle ? »

Il insista fortement sur ce dernier mot sachant combien il était cher à son compagnon d'infortune.

« Je ne te forcerai à rien. Quoique, ça pourrait être amusant. Kufufu, pas la peine de me frapper, ça pourrait m'encourager. »

Le trident dans sa main renforce la menace latente, impressionnant. Il saura le manier malgré la restriction d'espace. Ils pourraient céder et se laisser emporter par l'excitation du combat. Mais ce serait violer le règlement.

« Oya oya, c'est embrasser et non pas enlacer. Ton infraction ne serait connue que de toi et moi mais, ce serait déjà trop, non ? »

Sa main vole dans les airs, attirant le regard et renforçant ses mots. Elle revient contre son corps, emmenant avec elle la paire d'yeux qui l'observe.

« Toute cette histoire juste pour un baiser... ferme-les yeux et on pourra partir. Kufufu! Ce n'était pas un ordre mais un conseil, voir mon charme de si près pourrait te rendre sentimental. »

Mukuro ne poussa pas l'orgueil jusqu'à produire la scène suivante face à son reflet. Il l'effaça d'un claquement de doigt, assez satisfait de ses répétitions. Peut-être que pour cette année, il répondrait à l'invitation des Vongola.

* * *

« Hum. C'est vraiment jouer- »

Hibari saisit sans douceur aucune la cravate de Mukuro, amenant son visage à sa hauteur pour ensuite plaquer rudement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il abandonna le garçon derrière lui, ne prêtant pas attention au gui qui s'effaçait, témoin chimérique de ce qui s'était produit.

« Hibari Kyoya... »

Le sus-nommé attendit longtemps que la suite de la phrase vienne mais face au silence de son interlocuteur, il chercha à deviner ce qu'elle pouvait être. « Le bébé a dit qu'il se battrait contre moi si je respectais ses règles. »

« Et donc tu comptes embrasser toutes les personnes avec qui tu te retrouveras sous du gui ? »

« Ça pose problème ? »

Mukuro était, heureusement pour lui et le peu de santé mentale qu'il possédait encore, une personne s'adaptant très vite aux retournements de situation. « Oya oya, ne t'énerve pas. C'est juste que selon la tradition, tu dois embrasser les personnes. Mais c'est dit au sens « d'enlacer ». »

A ces mots, Hibari daigna se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'air méprisant, il lui répondit, moqueur, « Et si au lieu d'agir comme un crétin fini, misérable, imbécile, tu prenais l'initiative de m'emmener dans une chambre ? A moins que tu attendes que je m'en charge ? »

Un sourire en réponse, Mukuro se rapprocha. Il ne s'attendait pas à en discuter aussi rapidement mais puisqu'ils y étaient et que le corps chaud se plaquait contre le sien, « Pourquoi ne pas se contenter du couloir pour cette fois ? »

Leurs visages rougissaient à vu d'œil pendant que les mains déboutonnaient vestes et chemises. « Cette fois ? Si tu es convainquant, je ne prendrai peut-être pas la peine d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Des coups de langue sur les marques laissées sur la peau. « Tu ne risques plus d'aller nul part. »

L'éclat de leur regard, l'acier qui se rencontre l'espace d'un instant. « Que ce soit bien clair, je veux toujours te tuer. Et je le ferai. »

Avant d'être rangé pour succomber, enfin. « Le contraire m'aurait déçu, Kyoya. »

Ça se termine ainsi, avec un goût d'inachevé. Je n'y reviendrai plus. Sûrement une relecture un jour, pour corriger les grosses fautes ou autres énormes erreurs. C'était cependant un plaisir de travailler ces cinq couples, dans un sens et dans l'autre, dans la joie et le malheur. Pas de petite devinette ce soir, je suis déjà sacrément en retard.

Pour les curieux, le récapitulatif des mots: arachnéenne – spleen – absinthe/faille – cerisiers – promesse – caustique – paresse – décharge – asphalte. Merci à tous les participants, c'était un plaisir de jouer avec vous!

Merci à fyekawai, première revieweuse pour cette fanfiction. Merci à Sushie-chan, pour être présente à chaque fois. Merci à Tsuki Yoru, pour les livres et la conversation. Merci à Maliviia pour posséder une grande sœur dont la perfection est indiscutable. Merci à Master of Mad, pour avoir poussé le vice jusqu'à visiter le reste et la grandeur d'âme jusqu'à le commenter. Merci ma Tyu, pour tes commentaires qui me poussent encore et encore à saisir le clavier au profit de la plume et toutes ces discussions qui découlent les unes des autres. Merci à Aenas pour la légèreté de tes passages. Merci à Strawb3rries pour une écharpe et ne pas savoir prononcer « Fay ». Merci à Gabriel, rien que pour le nom. Merci à MmeRoronoa, pour avoir parlé en connaisseuse et ne pas abandonner l'espoir du XS. Merci à Claire, et toutes mes félicitations pour asphalte (si tu passes par ici et veut obtenir gain de cause, dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le ferai. Le drabble sera rajouté à la fin de ce chapitre). Merci à Kyouyimina Miuya, même si ta commande m'a mise dans l'embarra! Merci à La-Mamarazzi, dernière revieweuse là où j'en suis, pour tes nombreux passages et tes mots qui m'ammènent le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, merci beaucoup à vous, lecteurs anonymes qui avaient préféré rester dans l'oubli, sans rancune ? Et bonne année!

* * *

Mukuro se penchait sur lui, un geste devenu tellement familier. Il voyait ses cheveux couler de son dos à l'espace qui les séparait, liaison tangible. Et Tsuna l'admirait, soumis à son pouvoir attractif. Le souffle de l'illusionniste réchauffait ses lèvres et faisait rougir ses joues pendant que, habilement, une caresse synonyme de milles promesses effleurait son cou, à peine perceptible.

« Tu ne leur feras pas de mal ? »

« Promis. »

« Je t'aime tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Tsuna abandonna le contrôle de son corps à Mukuro et se laissa aller au plaisir d'enfin, être devenu un avec lui.

Kyouyimina Miuya, j'aurai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'admets ne pas réellement porter le 6927 dans mon cœur. Mais c'est le jeu! J'ai du mal à les imaginer autrement que dans cette situation. Je suis prête à subir tes foudres et réclamations!

* * *

Source: Tokyo Babylone (révélations sur l'intégralité du manga) - X-1999

L'odeur du cuir et de la cigarette marque à présent sa peau. Son corps embourbé dans l'éthanol, évolue encore dans ce monde sans plus y appartenir. Il ne reste plus que sa vengeance et ce nom sur ses lèvres qu'il n'en finit plus d'appeler. Dans ses sombres rêves où il revoit sa sœur mourir, sacrifiée, dans ses rêves humides qui le laissent pantelant d'un désir qu'il n'a jamais connu, et qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.

« Seishiro »

Cet inconnu qui a partagé sa vie, menteur, assassin. Et qu'il aime, encore, à en mourir.

Ma Sushie, tu me donnes envie de relire mes TB. Je ferai l'effort de ne pas regarder une nouvelle fois mes X-1999 au risque de me déshydrater à coups de « Seishiro... Subaru... mais... pourquoi! Pourquoi! Pourquoi! » et je vais m'arrêter ici. Au plaisir de t'écrire encore et encore.

* * *

Tsuna ne fuyait pas. En fait si. Complètement. Armé du minimum vital, il avait enfourché sa moto, eu un accident, braqué la voiture de l'homme souhaitant lui apporter son aide, eu un nouvel accident, couru jusqu'à l'aéroport et prit un billet pour une destination inconnue de lui-même. Il ne s'était pas calmé durant tout le voyage, les nuages qu'il apercevait à travers le hublot lui rappelant immanquablement son erreur. Il était un homme mort.

Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir que sa dernière volonté était, d'au moins une fois, dominer Hibari au lit ?

Voilà Claire! J'espère que tu liras ce passage, un jour. Comme promis, un petit 1827. Enfin, un 2718 ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment ai-je pu... je pars me faire seppuku avant que quelqu'un ne vienne m'y aider!

* * *

A trop avoir en commun, à trop s'opposer, ils en étaient venus à s'estimer. Reconnaissant la valeur de l'autre comme une ode à soi-même. Mais, le monde pouvait dormir tranquille. S'il y avait une chose dont ils étaient certains, c'est que jamais, quelque soit la dimension, Byakuran et Reborn ne pourraient s'allier. Et c'était presque dommage, de penser à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu partager, à tous les domaines où ils auraient pu s'affronter, de l'amour au combat, sans jamais parvenir à décider lequel des deux désigner comme gagnant.

Ma Tyu, c'était difficile. Trop peu de mots pour parler de ce concours de seme-tittude que nous avions mis en place. Mais l'intention y était. Après réflexion, je donne plus de points à Reborn. Parce que quand on arrive à être dominateur à 1 an, c'est quand même quelque chose! Imagines-les, se rencontrer au travail, enseignant, et comparer leurs conquêtes estudiantines. Ce serait terriblement malsain, non ? Hum, j'adore.

* * *

Source: Code Geass

Schneizel l'aimait. De l'amour de l'interdit. Folie. Depuis toujours, cet enfant qui était son frère l'avait ému. Pour le célébrer, il avait détruit des tours, manipulé les pions et trompé les rois. Il l'avait rêvé de haut, inatteignable, petit garçon à qui il concédait son attention.

Ce corps incestueux s'était ouvert à lui, plus tortueux que toutes ses espérances. Sur la promesse d'une défaite, il avait succombé. Il l'avait couvert de baisers, honoré de ses mots.

« Échec et Mat. »

Et Lelouch l'abandonna, le rendant un peu plus fou de lui. Encore.

Ma Tyu, c'était très gai, n'est-ce pas ? Lelouch, Schneizel, des échecs... il y a tout ce qui était prévu dedans. Après, je n'avais pas assez de mots pour accentuer sur la folie générale de Schneizel. Une autre fois, c'est une promesse!


End file.
